


The Sawada Family is Strange

by CutenessCanKill



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Gen, Near Death Experiences, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutenessCanKill/pseuds/CutenessCanKill
Summary: What happens when Tsuna wants to become the Mafia Boss, but his reasons are less... Savoury. For all he wants to do is to be able to view the bloodbath at a first person position, and to see that his whole family is involved in this mess as well... And with this one small butterfly effect, what would happen to the Sawada family?





	The Sawada Family is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> It was done due to a prompt by Azurame_Neve, but I forgot the prompt, at least I know that it has something to do with murder or something. Yes, there is a lot of killing but thankfully they are not against beloved characters but one episode ones~

  
Tsuna was always seen as the worthless but innocent child, no one could really find fault with his personality other than how pathetically he portrays himself in front of others. However, they know nothing of who he really is and that is something Tsuna would love to keep a secret until it was a secret no more.  
  
**Tsuna is obsessed with blood**  
  
It all started with a simple curiosity, that one small moment that caused him a view of the world to change. It was during a school trip, a simple one where they are just going to the zoo but something happened.  
  
He was just walking by when he spotted the feeding time of the lions and saw the way they mauled through the flesh of the deer. Granted, it was long dead before they fed it but the blood still circulated in the corpse, the torn open veins caused warm blood to spill it was as though that one action was the world to him.  
  
Which was true, if anyone asked him, he could recall how gruesome and eye-opening that experience was;  
  
The loud snap of the neck, even though the deer was no longer breathing. The way the lion's claws sunk into its flesh, drawing large droplets of blood. It massive canines ripping through the deer like paper and shredded it to equal pieces to share.  
  
**Tsuna can recall everything down to its bones**  
  
It was quite fortunate that the trip was immediately over or he would have continued to admire the way the lion feasted on its prey, but that also meant that his enjoyment ended.

He had to find something to compensate for it, for the exhilaration he felt and so, he went to search for it. However, the limitations of being a child dragged his search down, basic language was not even in his non-existent dictionary.  
  
The term, "giving up" was close to reaching its goal in Tsuna's head as the weeks went by, but yet again, that same feeling showed itself in front of him.  
  
A little girl got pushed onto the sidewalk due to the ever-moving crowd and she fell right in front of a high-speed car. It was obvious to Tsuna what came next. The girl did not even get the chance to scream.

The car tires skidded in an effort to stop, but it was to no avail, the girl still went rolling under the car, her small body got dragged into its wheels and the friction caused her stomach to tear open, leaving her guts hanging out from the side when the car finally stopped.  
  
People were screaming, relatives of the girl ran to help her and Tsuna felt his eyes get covered by cold shaking hands with whispers of comfort. By then, Tsuna realised that he was shaking, but not from fear as his mother thought, Tsuna knows what this emotion was.  
  
**"Excitement"**  
  
All this time he went to find a similar feeling, only to find out that he could get it so easily, everything he wanted was inside him in the first place. All the gooey, reddish blood was his to play with.  
  
Tsuna was immediately brought home after that incident, the distant sound of the ambulance continued to ring in his ear as his mother hugged him.  
  
Tears rolled pass her cheeks as she that led every deity she knew that he was not the one, and Tsuna knew at that moment that he really was related to his parents.  
  
A nonexistent father and his selfish wife. What could be a more perfect combination for a bloodthirsty child?  
  
When his mother got everything out of her system, she went to wash away the blood on her, having the first row seats to a death scene was dirty in its own way.  
  
Hearing the bathroom door lock and his mother let out more cries, Tsuna went to find his own way to get what he wants, he slowly pushed the chair to the counter, ignoring his screaming arms and climbed it.  
  
Once on the chair, he could see the whole kitchen countertop. It was squeaky clean and almost made Tsuna bad for wanting to do what he wants to accomplish.  
  
He stepped on the countertop and walked towards the row of knives in front of him, he felt as though everything was secondary to him as he grabbed the nearest knife.  
  
It was a simple knife with one rounded edge and the other sharp, Tsuna admired it as he sat down, with his legs dangling inside the sink. In one swift move, Tsuna stabbed straight into his leg.  
  
It was a bloody mess as Tsuna twisted the knife around his wound, causing it to grow bigger and fall faster. He did not care about the pain from it, nor wondered why he suddenly felt faint, even his mother's scream was blocked out.  
  
All he did was enjoy how beautiful the colour red could be.  
  
When he came to, he noticed that he was in a hospital room, arms strapped to the bed as needles poked through his hands and his injured leg hung from a strap.  
  
All he could understand was that the heart monitor was starting to get annoying and that the blood bag by the side of his bed looked so enticing to see torn open.  
  
Doctors rushed in when they heard the heart monitor beeping like a child television show when their host starts cursing. They had expected to see a convulsing kid on the bed but instead, they saw him staring at the blood bag with a maniacal smile.  
  
Even his roommates were all weirded out by his actions. They whispered among themselves, giving him judgemental looks and Tsuna glanced at his mother, who stood by the hallway with a grim look.  
  
It was quite unfortunate, that his mother would scold him for acting that way, but Tsuna could not understand the reasoning for it, he does not know why there would be a problem.  
  
**What's wrong with being true to yourself?**  
  
It was then onwards, Tsuna was introduced to the world of the internet, to satisfy his craving to see blood and guts for movies about murder cases and horror shows but he knew, they would not last long.  
  
Moderation was key to keeping Tsuna entertained, so he took a break from watching murder all day, and decided to play with something. Sadly, his mother kept the hazardous items away from him so it was the harmless toys he had left.  
  
Picking up the ball, he bounced it around, knocking it against the wall and imaging it falling to crack his skull open and let the blood flow out but he knew he was too weak to do it.  
  
He heard barking from next door, it was his neighbour's newest pet chihuahua, a creature that has claws and fangs. The creepy smile resurfaced on Tsuna's face after a whole two years without it, he chucked the ball to the other side of the fence and awaited his demise with a grin.  
  
The dog came in as expected and barked at him, however, it did not seem to be attacking him at all, just licking and pouncing on the irritated Tsuna, who soon had enough and kicked it away from him.  
  
Three adults ran to see what happened and spotted a hunched Tsuna with a dog lying against the wall. While two of the three thought that they were just playing, one knew everything from that one glance.  
  
**Tsuna shattered the chihuahua's bones.**  
  
Children are not built with the strength to kill but against a baby chihuahua, it was a no brainer that the child would win, especially since Tsuna is close to turning seven this year.  
  
Nana felt bile rise in her throat when she saw blood dripping out of the dog's mouth, as it continued to twitch and whimper for help but she could not do anything for it.  
  
Putting on a smile, she carried the dog into the house, under the claim of rewarding it for playing with her son. She left her husband and his boss to her child while setting the dog in the sink.  
  
Taking out a butcher knife, she watched the dog's eyes tear up, as though it was begging for a second chance at life. Nana was not deterred, slicing through its head as its neck easily gave way under her strength and watch as the dog's eyes drain itself of life.  
  
When the deeds were done, she cleaned up the place, throwing the dog into a plastic bag and wrapping it up with black duct tape before dumping it in the hole she dug in her front yard. After that, she went on to clean the knife.  
  
Placing everything back into its original place, Nana immediately ran to the upstairs toilet and locked herself in. She finally felt the events settle in, the fact that she just murdered an innocent dog and how she is slowly becoming insane.  
  
Nana did not leave the toilet for the rest of the day, merely sitting with her knees to her chest and rocking herself in comfort, ignoring how sore her throat felt from all the vomiting she did.  
  
Iemitsu was obviously worried for his wife, constantly checking up on her and just sitting at the door that separates them, but Nana never replied, every word he spoke was met with the fearful whispering of a mad woman.  
  
Soon, Iemitsu and Nono left. Leaving Tsuna and Nana to their lonesome self in the house of madness, both being part of a petty crime of murdering a neighbour's dog and not caring about the missing posters of the very same dog.  
  
They returned to their normal routine afterwards, Nana is a typical housewife and Tsuna thinking of more ways to get the excitement he wants, despite everything now being banned from his touch.  
  
However, Tsuna will turn 13 soon and the Hibari family had been hounding her for keeping her son from going to school despite her swearing to home school him and eventually, she had to give in to their demands.

  
  
_ ***Five Years Later*** _

  
  
It was a fine morning, the first day of his middle school life to be more exact and Tsuna was immediately met face first with a gun, something that he dreamt of holding for years after seeing it in a movie.  
  
The tiny child spoke to him, a squeaky voice that could probably make his ears bleed if turned a pitch higher but Tsuna refrained, what he wants now, is that gun in his hands.  
  
“Want to die?” The child asked as Tsuna watched the gun slowly cock and aimed at his head but a voice interrupted his dreams.  
  
It was Kyoko, the school idol, he knew this information since she appears in a lot of the romantic movie comments, and her being featured in a blog that used to be about curses and death. “Aw, what a cute baby!”  
  
She turned to Tsuna with a grin. “Is he your brother?”  
  
As Tsuna was about to reply to her, Reborn kicked him and answered himself. “I am Reborn! Kesseki-Tsuna’s tutor and a hitman!”  
  
Kyoko went to her knees and cooed at Reborn, after a few more seconds, she stood up to leave and waved at Tsuna. “Bye Bye Tsuna-kun, I hope to see you in class!”  
  
When she was finally out of sight, Reborn smirked at Tsuna. “That was Mafia Seduction. You don’t like the girl a lot, don’t you.”  
  
Tsuna did not hesitate to nod his head and Reborn aimed the gun at him. “Go make some friends, Kesseki-Tsuna!”  
  
The bullet went straight into his skull as he felt his head hit the sidewalk, the sick, squishy blood pooled around his body as Tsuna’s eyes zeroed in on it, his sight got hazier and a deep regret welled up.  
  
**I won’t be able to see any more blood…**  
  
That regret caused the bullet to activate and as Reborn expected, Tsuna released a large amount of blood lust as he woke up and his eyes just screamed for people to just drop dead in front of him.  
  
As if summoned, a huge gust of wind blew past the areas as the small critters all ran away in accordance with their gut instincts. Reborn rolled his eyes when Tsuna locked onto him as his target.  
  
All Tsuna could think about is the need to see blood, even if it meant to kill. Reborn swiftly ended his Dying Will Mode with one swift hit to the back of his head and the bullet fell out.  
  
“I guess the bullets will have to be used in moderation…” Reborn stepped on Tsuna’s head and pointed to the school. “Giddyup horsey.”  
  
Despite being completely naked, aside from his boxers, and freezing cold, Tsuna listened and followed due to the child holding the highest chance of blood sacrifice in his hands.  
  
When Tsuna arrived in school, he saw that a Hibari was standing outside with a dark glare directed towards Tsuna. He was eyeing his currently naked self and emotions ranging from disgust and irritation.  
  
"What are you doing…" It was clearly not a question and Tsuna knew that he is going to get sentenced to death no matter his reason.  
  
Tsuna gave him a bright smile and exclaimed something that could even disturb Hibari. "Make it as bloody as possible, please!"  
  
Tsuna could not tell if Hibari was taken aback but it was apparent that he had lost all motivation to discipline Tsuna and he soon turned to walk away.  
  
After this one weird incident, there will be a follow up of three more similar situations, before they met the Kokuyo gang, they caused Reborn to cement the fact that Tsuna was creepy, even by his standards.

  
  
_ Case 1: Gokudera Hayato  _  
  
It was after the volleyball match, which ended quite smoothly, to Reborn's surprise. There was no need for the bullet, and he only needed to shine red light at specific positions for Tsuna to chase after.  
  
**Reborn felt like he was training his own pet**  
  
Gokudera Hayato appeared before Tsuna and followed through his plan that was ironed out by Reborn, do not engage the character until it was "go" time.  
  
"Go" time came like koi fish to food, fast and chaotic. Everyone heard about the challenge Gokudera issued to Tsuna and that caused them all to gather at the back of the school.  
  
They chanted. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Like rabid beasts as Gokudera glanced at Reborn for advice since the Mafia is supposed to be shrouded in mystery.  
  
Reborn shrugged, introducing Tsuna to Gokudera and vice versa, mentions about the Mafia was drowned out by the voices of their onlookers.  
  
After the introductions, Gokudera immediately springs into action, jumping to send Tsuna flying away in an explosion. This created two different reactions from two groups of people.  
  
The onlookers' faces started to pale, and they backed away slowly, their eyes stuck on the gaping hole in the ground, left by a very close dynamite stick.  
  
Tsuna was drastically different, his face darkened instead, which made Reborn raise an eyebrow in curiosity and soon, he found out why.  
  
"Why are you using such weapons?! This will make the body split into pieces or disintegrate! That isn't what I want!" Tsuna was talking about the severe lack of blood if one were to be attacked by it.  
  
Gokudera, however, took it in another way, one that twists it to look angelic but he had to focus on his mission and so, he grabbed more dynamite sticks.  
  
With every fuse lit, Tsuna will be there to put it out with his hands and soon, the onlookers left them be, causing Gokudera to take a step further in his plan.  
  
He filled his hands with as much lit dynamite as possible and tossed them at Tsuna, but they clattered at his feet due to slippery fingers and he imagined the worst for himself.  
  
Reborn knew it was time and smirked, using the dying will bullet on Tsuna, sending him back into that bloody earth-like state but the revival was much quicker.  
  
Once he was shot, the orange flame came out and Tsuna ran towards the lit fuses to use the blood that still flowed from the injury to put out the flames.  
  
However, it was not enough as the bullets had an unconscious addition of Sun flames so Tsuna doesn't die.  
  
Thinking with his obsession, Tsuna scratched the burn marks on his hands and another steady stream of blood flowed, putting the rest of the fire out.  
  
Gokudera watching awe as his new boss stood before him, hands bleeding and eyes hazy. "Juu... JUUDAIME!"  
  
Tsuna tilted his head at Gokudera's sudden address but that proved to be a bad idea as a sharp pain struck through his skull and the world turned black.

  
_ Case 2: Yamamoto Takeshi  _

It was quite amusing to Tsuna how fast someone with almost everything in his life, chose to throw it all away due to a broken arm.

“Pathetic.” Tsuna whispered to himself when everyone gossiped about the news.

“What do you mean pathetic?!” Mochida, who had been running to the rooftop shouted at Tsuna who stared impressively at him.

Hearing no reply, Mochida stomped into the classroom and grabbed his collar, forcing him to his feet. "Sawada… I ask one more time, what do you mean 'pathetic'?!"

"For someone with exceptional hearing, your blood must look horrible." Tsuna said, glancing at the veins on Mochda's wrist.

Immediately, Mochida released him and threw him to the ground in disgust. "What the hell…" He grumbled and one of his friends smirked.

"Why don't we have him take Yamamoto-kun's place? So we won't lose anything when Sawada jumps in his stead."

Mochida, while being known as a bully to his underclassman, was not one to give up his morals. "You sickened me, Jun."

"Woah, woah! I was just joking man! I meant to let him see Yamamoto, maybe then he'll sympathise!" Jun raised his hands in defence.

"I highly doubt that, but sure." Tsuna stood up and brushed the dirt off him. He never denies first class seat to a blood bath.

They brought him to the rooftop, and Tsuna saw a large crowd before him. 'Reminds me of that time…' A small smile appeared on his face as he started to squeeze past them to see the lone boy on the other side of the fence.

Yamamoto noticed him and his smile strained. "Guess even the transfer student is also going to comfort me… I must have really fallen.”

“Shut up and jump.” Eyes wide, everyone swerved to stare at the owner of the voice and it turns out to be Tsuna, who looked bored at the turnout.

Closing his gaping mouth, Yamamoto blinked at Tsuna. “What… What do you mean?”

“If you really wanted to die, why don’t you just do it? Are you trying to get attention?” Tsuna glared at Yamamoto, for someone who is known to be friendly, he seems very selfish now.

**Everyone Tsuna knows is heavily flawed in their own way**

“What’s wrong with you?! Can’t you see that the monkey is suffering?” Hana glared at Tsuna, while his words made sense, some delicacy is required.

Yamamoto looked between the angry crowd and Tsuna, he felt compelled to take his side. "Maybe I did want the attention…" His voice sounding so strained and shaky.

"But!" Yamamoto stared at them with pleading eyes. "It's not recognition I want…" Turning back to look at the ground floor, if he jumps, he will be lying dead there. "I just wanted someone to listen to me…"

While Tsuna is a heartless blood loving freak, he cannot deny the slight twitch of a frown when he saw tears falling from Yamamoto's face.

"Will you please… Help me?" Tsuna tilted his head, weighing his options while Hana got held back by Kyoko for taking too long to decide, however, the fence broke, causing Yamamoto to plummet to the ground.

"NO!" Everyone closed their eyes and started screaming while Tsuna got shot with a bullet and followed Yamamoto to the ground.

**I want a first class seat to the blood bath!**

Tsuna sped up his falling and stood underneath Yamamoto but instead of watching death, he saw the ground. Turns out, he has become the cushion to Yamamoto's fall.

As the effects slowly wore off, Tsuna grumbled at Yamamoto, who now looks at Tsuna as though he is his saviour, which is true in a way. "Get off me…"

"Juudaime~" Dread entered Tsuna's heart as he glanced up at Gokudera's horror-filled face. "Who the hell are you?!" He pointed at Yamamoto in anger.

"Me? I'm Tsuna's best friend!" Gokudera felt a vein pop and shook his head, putting his hands up in a cross.

"No way, I'm Juudaime's right-hand man, so I am his best friend!" Turning to Tsuna with a pleading look, he saw the paling face of his precious saviour.

He kicked Yamamoto off him and pulled Tsuna into his arms. "Look at what you have done dumbass! Juudaime is dying because of you!"

"Hm? He is?"

"Obviously! What are you, blind?!"

"Hahaha, maybe I am."

"DIE!"

_ Case 3: Dino _

Reborn arranged for Tsuna and his new friends to meet his previous student but something went wrong.

'Everything always goes wrong…' Reborn glared at Tsuna, who decided to skip school with his friends so that he can introduce his bloody collection to them.

Surprisingly, neither of them were fazed by Tsuna's obsession with blood, the only shock came from the reason for them to be saved but they believe that he secretly likes them.

'Stupid, but I've seen worse.' Reborn sighed when he spotted Dino and his bodyguards standing outside the house with a worried look.

Reborn signalled Dino to just come in, ignoring how panicked Dino looked because of it as his bodyguards are leaving and the doorbell rang.

Nana went to open the door and gave Dino a bright smile. "Hello there, who might you be?"

"Dino, I'm Reborn's… Friend." Dino hesitated on the address and for a good reason too as Reborn immediately kicked him in the head.

"Don't be so familiar with me, Maman, he is my student." Another thing that surprised Reborn was how accepting Nana was, she did not even bat an eye at his entrance.

Even worse is the brighter eyes she has, from Iemitsu's files, Nana was the ideal wife, but she constantly looks dead but from what he is seeing, she looks perfectly fine.

**Happier even**

"Is that so? Well then, guess I have to cook more for dinner then~" Nana smiled and invited Dino with a nod. "Please treat my baby boy well."

Walking up the stairs, Dino glanced back at Nana with a strained smile. "Is it just me, or was that a threat?"

Reborn smirked. "What do you think?"

They entered Tsuna's room at the exact moment Tsuna recalled a story about his zoo visit and showed a shockingly realistic image of a killer whale ripping apart the fish.

"Reborn! Are you sure he needs to look up to me?!" Dino hissed at Reborn, the terror evident in his voice and got silenced with one swift smack to the head.

"A Mafia Boss should not cower before someone below them." Dino nursed his wounds with his tears seeping out.

Gokudera shot up at Reborn's words and Dino's entrance. "You… What are you doing here? Trying to use Juudaime to boost your reputation?!"

Dino waved his hands in front of him in surprise. "NO! Why would you think that?"

"Not everyone in the Mafia game is bad, just look at me!" Yamamoto said with a grin and Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"You are a case in point, moron." 

Tsuna sighed at the sudden increase of noise, his storytelling time disrupted and gone. "Who is the newcomer anyways?"

"Ah, I'm Dino of the Cavallone Family, an ally to the Vongola." Dino noticed the deadpan on Tsuna and tried to speed up his words. "I'm here to be your mentor, sort of!"

"Mentor? Why would I need one?" Tsuna tilted his head, he really did not see the need to have anyone more than Reborn to teach him.

Reborn kicked Tsuna, sending him to the floor. "I can't be everywhere at once, you need people to protect you as well, Henjin-Tsuna."

"Protection…" Tsuna whispered as he pushed himself up, and shrugged. "Fair enough, but I think I got all the protection I need."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that and turned back to Dino. "Interact with your future boss-to-be."

"B-but…" Dino unconsciously used the puppy dog eyes but it seems to not work on Reborn, unsurprisingly, who kicked him into the fray of Tsuna and his gang.

"Um, h-hello." Tsuna nodded at him, Gokudera glared and Yamamoto smiled, this gave Dino a good idea as to who he should try to avoid. "Is the story time still ongoing?"

Tsuna brightened up and took his drawing out again, causing Dino to have to forcefully swallow back his vomit. “Well, it was that time where Mama brought me to an aquarium to see the Killer Whale’s Feeding time and turns out the place decided to toss a carcass of an old shark.”

Tsuna went to grab his phone, swiping through some pictures, he beamed and showed them the picture of the old shark, it looked like I was dead for a few minutes only as the colour was still there, just that it has faded over time.

“Wow, that picture looks so clear, do you want to be a photographer when you grow up?” Yamamoto asked, taking the phone to see more pictures Tsuna took.

“I… I don’t know…” Tsuna looked at his drawing, he never really thought about his future, only following the bloodiest of paths he could choose from. “I think I’ll stick to being a Mafia Boss first.”

Reborn smirked, hand pulling down his fedora. “And I will be here to make sure you be a good one too.”

Gokudera swiped the pictures further and finally reached a part where it was the bloody pictures but did not flinch, even Yamamoto just whistled in admiration. “Hm, it was a fast death… Clean cut too, who did this Juudaime?” 

‘Oh my gosh, I am surrounded by weirdos… They are just kids too.’ Mafia Boss or not, it would not make Dino any more used to seeing death and blood, especially since he is rarely the type to kill for no reason.

“Oh? I’ll tell Mama you said that.” Tsuna took the phone back and prepared to continue his story but Yamamoto shot up from his seat.

“You mean Sawada-san did that? I need to introduce her to my father, then they can be slashing buddies!”

Yamamoto, after being saved by Tsuna, had immediately gone to talk to his father about it and once he heard that Tsuna was in the Mafia, his father went to arm him in the of the sword.

Gokudera nodded as well, he was already used to death, especially since his primary weapon is explosives, so blood and guts are a definite he was shocked with Yamamoto’s adaption speed but it was of no concern.

Just at that moment, Nana came in with a tray of biscuits and four cups of tea. "It's tea time~"

Dino shot up and sat with caution in his eyes. "Um… I heard that you killed the people in Tsuna's phone, where are they now?"

"Hm? Oh you mean them, no, I didn't kill them." Nana beamed at him and placed the food down. "There are some cherries in them so it might make a mess."

"Thank you, Mama!" Tsuna gave her a hug, which she returned with equal vigor and stood up to leave the room.

As Tsuna carried on with the story, Dino cannot help but pale further at the grotesque way of outlining every detail of the feeding frenzy.

"The Orca started off with the most fleshy part, it rammed into the Shark's stomach and ripped a hole in it." Tsuna's eyes turned into slits as he continued to speak.

"The blood from the Shark made the Orca even more blood thirsty and it continued to chew through its stomach until I could see its nose on the other side."

Gazing at his listeners, he saw that they were all very interested in what he has to say.

"By then, the shark got torn in two, its tail fell to the bottom of the tank while the head continued to get chomped on and the show ended there."

Yamamoto was the first to breathe a sigh of relief. "That was so cool, maybe we should all go together one day."

Gokudera was quick to follow up with a nod. "Just tell us the date and we'll be there!"

'I'm happy to have all of you as my friends.' Tsuna thought as he looked at them with a small, upward tilt of his lips. "Sure."

Night fell as Dino ate dinner with the Sawada family and their new additions, Lambo, I-pin and Reborn. Their dinner was a simple Italian dish, spaghetti with a side of salad.

Dinner passed by with no upsets as Dino started getting suspicious with the warm atmosphere that felt out of place with the insane Sawada family.

Dino decided to sleep in his hotel, considering how his pet ate up the bathtub of the place and now he needs the password to his bank account.

He ignored how Tsuna's eyes brightened up at the sight of a human sized turtle and that side comment about drenching it in blood to see the effects.

When he walked past the front lawn, he tripped over something and Nana was there to pick him up. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. What did I trip over though?" Dino asked, standing after ensuring he did not break anything and saw Reborn on the tree nearby.

Nana smiled, but there was a sharp edge to it. She walked Dino to the gate and poured cold water over him with her words.

"You asked where they were before right, the corpses of those who dared come after my child… Well, you just walked over all their graves."

Dino felt like he cannot go any paler and compensated it with eyes widening, even Reborn looked surprised.

"Besides, when I said I did not kill them, I was right. Tsuna did, I just cleaned up after him." Nana sighed and cupped her cheek. "He should know that I can't be here forever."

As Dino walked away, he and Reborn knew they had to get used to them, because, no matter how twisted they seem, they still stayed within the Mafia guidelines and are thus, eligible for Mafia don position.

**The Sawada Family is Strange**


End file.
